


Hands to Myself

by CassidyChase36



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: Lance just can’t his hands to himself. He is a very tactile person and that’s all fine if nobody is in love with him like Keith is.





	

Lance just can’t his hands to himself. He is a very tactile person and that’s all fine if nobody is in love with him like Keith is. 

The blue Paladin literally touches everyone. Every person on the team, all the aliens they meet and of course all the females he flirts with.

He gives pats on the back to Shiro. When they train, he gets right up against Shiro’s back, it’s like he is leaning back against a tree. Lance hip-checks the black Paladin after a good mission and isn’t afraid to grab onto his Galra arm and hang on for dear life as he rants about how cool they looked on the mission all the way back to their rooms. 

He snuggles with Hunk. Keith gets it. They are best friends. They can tell stories about each other from years back but they literally snuggle up against each other on the couch. After a crazy mission, the team will go into their “living room” and all plop on the couch. Lance always lays down, leaning against Hunk, who wraps an arm around his shoulders like it is not killing the red Paladin, and propping his feet up on Shiro’s lap. It’s just not fair. Their friendship is constant hugs and sometimes even hand holding. 

He hangs all over Pidge. Peering over their shoulder to look at the screen in front of them. He loves to pick poor little Pidge up and swing them around. He leans his arm on their shoulder like the green Paladin is some kind of arm rest when Allura or Shiro are explaining their next mission. Pidge usually pushes him off but there is really no stopping Lance. 

He even touches Allura and Coran. They are sporadic and minor but he still touches them. It is light touches on Allura’s elbow when he talks to her about Altea. It’s the arm around Coran’s shoulder as they stand and look out onto the map of the universe as Lance talks low about Earth. 

And when he touches Keith. Oh boy. It sends sparks up the red Paladin’s back. He can’t help himself but lean into Lance’s touch. When they walk back from training and Lance is leaning heavily against Keith, complaining he is too tired to move. When the blue Paladin touches his chest, trying to control the bleeding, it makes Keith want to say things. Things that he knows will make Lance not want to touch him. But then Lance is the one who catches him falling from the healing pod and everything starts to change.

Lance’s touches increase. He is constantly touching Keith somehow. Instead of plopping on the couch between Hunk and Shiro, he now plops between Keith and Hunk, leaning into the red Paladin and propping his feet on Hunk’s lap. No one questions when Keith throws his arm on the back of the couch whenever Lance walks into the room and dives straight for Keith’s side. No one questions when Lance starts to hang back with Keith at the end of a long mission on their walk to the control room or how he starts to wrap himself around the red Paladin as they walk anywhere. 

But Keith starts to question it. What is he doing? Why is he clinging to Keith like this? Is it just friendly or something more? Keith can only dream. It makes him want to say something but he doesn’t want the touches to stop so he doesn’t say anything. But eventually someone does.

Keith is calmly sitting on the couch, tired from training and looking forward to dinner. He watches as the castle flies past planet after planet each surrounded by a million stars. 

He looks up to see Hunk and Lance walk in laughing to each other, Lance hanging off of Hunk’s shoulder. Keith lifts his arm casually across the back of the couch, happy when the blue Paladin settles against him, still talking with the yellow Paladin.

“Nah man. Do you remember that time with Mrs. Robins and the-” He can barely get the words out, his laugh filling the whole room. Keith’s chest vibrates with Lance’s laugh.

“Oh yeah. With the push pin? Dude how did you not get suspended for that?” Hunk laughs, slapping a hand on Lance’s ankles sitting in his lap.

“My charming good looks.”

That makes Keith laugh. Lance begins to bounce as Keith’s chest heaves with laughter. “Yeah. I’m sure that was it.”

“I will have you know sir,” Lance says tilting his head back on Keith’s shoulder to look him the eye. “My charming good looks have got me out of a lot of bad situations. The Galra have no chance against this jawline.” He sticks his tongue out at the red Paladin before turning back to Hunk reminiscing about the good old days. 

Keith listens as his eyes start to drop. He leans his head back on the couch when he hears Hunk ask in a low tone “Dude, are you going to tell me what’s going on with this?”

Lance doesn’t answer for a minute or two. Finally he says “You know I don’t even know. He just… I want to talk to him about it but I don’t want him to push me away.”

“Well, you obviously like him. That’s not even the question but Pidge is about to start a bet on you two. Dude, I’m going to be totally honest with you bro. Do it. It seems to me he’s right there with you.” 

“I don’t know. Just because he lets me do this doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he’s like this with everyone.” Lance says as he settles more into Keith. 

“There’s no way. He shies away from Shiro’s touch and they seem to have known each other for a long time. He is only like this with you. Dude, just kiss him or I swear I will have Pidge throw you out the airlock.” Keith hears him pat Lance’s ankles and stand up. He leaves quietly, only the sound of the door closing confirms that he left.

Lance sits still for a minute, leaning into Keith as he thinks. The red Paladin is close to falling asleep when he feels Lance pick up his hand from the back of the couch and pulls it to his chest. He rests his lips against Keith’s knuckles before leaning his forehead on them. Keith focuses on his hand wrapped in Lance’s as he drifts off to sleep. 

He wakes a few hours later to find that he and Lance have switched positions. Keith is laying on his side, one hand on his own waist intertwined with Lance’s and the other laying on Lance’s knee. Lance is sitting up, the hand not holding on to Keith is gently running through the Paladin's hair. 

Keith turns onto to look up at Lance. He is startled when Lance is already watching him, hand still in his hair. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” 

Keith rubs his eyes with his free hand, still unwilling to let go of Lance’s hand yet. “How long was I out for?” 

“Just a little while. You fell asleep sitting up so I moved you so you wouldn’t hurt your back. If you want to train everyday like a monster, you don’t need a bad back.” Lance continues to card his hand through Keith’s hair. Keith rolls into Lance’s stomach, trying to keep the light out of his eyes and groans. Lance laughs. “We missed dinner. Pidge wanted to wake you up but I said to let you sleep. God knows if you ever sleep with the amount of training you do.”

Keith squeezes the hand he is holding and lets out a muffled “I sleep enough” into Lance’s stomach.

Lance laughs. “Sure you do. Seriously dude. All you do is train and train. We are all worried about you,” he says and then softly “I’m worried about you.”

Keith rolls onto his back to look up at Lance again. “I’m okay now. I feel better now that I slept.” 

Lance squeezes his hand. “Good. I’m glad.”

“So while I was falling asleep, I kinda… I heard you and Hunk talking.” The hand in his hair stops moving and Lance starts to pull away from him. Keith reaches out quickly to grab Lance’s hand. “No. Don’t. Don’t pull away from me. I never never want you to pull away from me.” He sits up slowly, keeping Lance’s hands in his. He is still holding Lance’s hand against his hip as he leans against his side. 

“But I didn’t think… But you don’t… But you aren’t…” Lance stutters, trying to wrap his head around what Keith is saying.

“Oh shut up for once,” Keith says as he drags Lance in for a kiss. 

Keith doesn’t mind that Lance is a tactile person. As long as he never lets go of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone would like to draw this or any kind of cuddles, i would love you forever


End file.
